1.Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to file cabinets, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable file cabinet. Travelers such as military personnel, government workers and businessmen are frequently required to carry a relatively large volume of important papers and records. Conventional brief cases and suit cases are inadequate to properly arrange and store these records. Also, these conventional brief cases are not suitable for use as a file cabinet in the home or office of the traveler. In order to overcome these difficulties, the present invention provides a sturdy, easily portable file cabinet with provisions for the organization and storage of a relatively large volume of records. Additionally, the portable file cabinet of the present invention is suitable for use in a home or office environment as well.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Various types of portable files and record holders are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a record holder is to be found in U.S. Design Pat. No. 132,746, which issued to J. Schenker on June 9, 1942. This patent discloses a binder having a plurality of contiguous multifold record holders which are automatically folded to open positions when the binder is open. U.S. Design Pat. No. 135,393, which issued to I. Weinger et al on Mar. 30, 1943, discloses a portable correspondence file which is constructed as a multifold binder provided with various storage pockets. U.S. Design Pat. No. 162,594, which issued to D. Tames on Mar. 20, 1951, discloses a portable cabinet provided with a plurality of storage compartments. U.S. Design Pat. No. 249,430, which issued to R. Chervenak on Sept. 19, 1978, discloses a cabinet provided with a hinged door. U.S. Design Pat. No. 263,100, which issued to B. Thompson on Feb. 23, 1982, discloses a portable lockable drawer unit having an interior compartment for storage of various items. U.S. Design Pat. 278,957, which issued to R. Flototto on May 28, 1985, discloses an elongated storage cabinet with a plurality of stacked lockable drawers.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a portable file cabinet with provisions for the organization and storage of a large volume of records having a bottom surface provided with a pair of wheels and a retractable handle for easy transportability. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of portable files, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such portable files, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.